Te Amo
by narusempai
Summary: Shikamaru ah traicionado a Temari, y por su culpa ella huye. Todos se dispersan para poder encontrarla... ¿Lo haran?. ShikaTema Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei :Corregido


_Disclaimer__:_Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al Mangaka Kishimoto-sensei.

_Advertencias:_ Pareja Shika Tema. Es un Drabble. Y rango K+ por precaución.

- Shikamaru es Lindo –Narración Shikamaru

_- Temari es sexi –Lo que dicen los Personajes._

**- ¡Kakashi esta re-bueno! –Gritos**

∞ Flash Back ∞

∞ **Te ****amo ** ∞

_POV Shikamaru_

Estábamos de regreso de la misión de rango "S" que nos encomendaron, tan difícil era la misión que tuvimos que pedir ayuda a la aldea de la Arena. Y como lo suponía la mandaron a ella y a su hermano idiota, pero el punto es que la mandaron a ella a la mujer que le rompí el corazón.

∞ **Flash** **Back** ∞

Cuando llegue a donde los teníamos que esperar me decepcione allí estaba ella, cuando me vio simplemente bajo la mirada, todos sabían mi relación con ella, sus hermanos no estuvieron de acuerdo. Era bien sabido que yo le rompería el corazón, como a muchas otras, sus hermanos me lo advirtieron, que si la veían triste lo iba a pagar muy caro.

Cuando llegue nada más sentí un golpe en el estómago antes de estamparme contra un árbol, el golpe era muy duro para venir de ella así que supuse que me lo había dado su hermano.

- _Qué te pasa idiota _-Articule, estaba furioso conmigo mismo que no pensé lo siguiente, cuando medí cuenta ya era sostenido por Kiba y por Naruto.

Kankuro estaba sangrando del labio y a mí nada más me faltaba la respiración.

∞ **Fin** **del** **Flash** **Back** ∞

La vi acercarse hacia mí, me toco el rostro como nunca antes lo habían tocado, me sentí en el cielo era la caricia de un ángel, subí a vista hacia el cielo cuando de pronto sentí una gran cachetada, y empecé a oír a alguien llorar, oí la vos de Ino.

- _hay ya, niña de mama quiere regresar a la aldea _-dijo esto en un tono muy engreído.

- _Ino ya compórtate, de acuerdo _- dije yo, ya me estaba hartando.

Temari empezó a correr a hacia el bosque, Kankuro nos dijo que la teníamos que encontrar antes de que algo malo pasara, así que nos dividimos.

- _Ino-Chouji vallan al lado central, ustedes Kiba-Naruto lado lateral Izquierdo, Kankuro tu y yo vamos al lado lateral derecho _– dije yo.

-De acuerdo- dijeron todos

Y así nos dividimos, todos por nuestros caminos, le pregunte a Kankuro porque la teníamos que buscar con tanta desesperación, me dijo que a ella la habían intentado violar, por eso la habían mandado de misión para alejarla de eso. Pero se descubrió que los que la habían intentado violar habían escapado de la villa, tú lo único que tu mente piensa es "_tengo que salvarla, si algo le pasa me "pego" un tiro" _dijometafóricamente hablando.

De acuerdo tenemos que encontrarla, para que sea más fácil, pensé.

- K_ankuro tu por haya_ –señale una parte menos espesa del bosque - _y yo por acá_- señalo una parte más espesa - _si en dos horas no la encontramos volvemos a la aldea y mandamos Ambu a buscarla_-

Nos dividimos y treinta minutos después de estar gritando "_**!Temari!**__"_ escuche un grito, lo más rápido que pude, hasta que divise a lo lejos a una persona que luchaba contra dos hombres rápido y sin perder tiempo corrí hasta ellos me encargue rápido de ellos, solo eran dos, corrí hacia Temari, estaba en el suelo llorando, me incline hacia ella y la agarre del rostro y la bese, le dije que nunca más la iba a dejar, que era mi Hime* que su hermano me podría matar si la hacía llorar, que sería la mujer más feliz del mundo, pasaron unos meses nos casamos y en día ella me llego con la mejor noticia del mundo.

- _Amor…tengo algo que decirte _- estaba nerviosa, pensé que querías divorciarte por los papeles que tenias en la mano - _estoy…estoy…_

- estas _que, estas que, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿quieres que te llévela hospital?_-pregunte preocupado, esa mujer problemática.

- _estoy embarazada _- y se agarro a llorar de felicidad _"bueno eso es lo que yo creo"_

- _estas embarazada _-hay palidecí y como todo hombre que soy también me agarre a llorar de felicidad -_tu, mi problemática me das dado el mejor regalo de Dios_-

∞ **Fin** ∞


End file.
